Clarisse is a Warrior
by loseyourself99
Summary: This story will follow Clarisse's journey from her home in Arizona to Camp Half-Blood and how she became the strong Drakon slayer. It will be a deep dive into Clarisse's life before and during the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new story let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer****:As always I own nothing but the plot**

"Clarisse was at school preparing for her favorite game in the world dodge-ball. She couldn't explain it but there was something about dodge-ball that made her feel at home. Maybe it was because of the way you had to use your agility to best your opponent or maybe it was the lovely sound the ball made as it 'accidentally' bounced off someones head. She would practice her dodge-ball skills for hours and hours it's all she really enjoyed doing besides video games when she wasn't in trouble with her mom.

"La Rue are you paying attention" Coach Hedge yelled. "Don't make me make you run laps."

"Clarisse just smirked "Bring it on."

"You're right you like laps I'll make you climb the rope you hate so much." Coach Hedge smiled that shut her up and it knocked that smug look off her face too.

"Let's go over the rules for dodge-ball first no head shots." he said glaring at Clarisse, who smirked again.

"Next if you get hit by the ball you're out, if someone catches your ball you're out, if the ball bounces before you get hit you're still in, and if you catch a ball someone out on your team can come back in." Coach Hedge explained. "Oh one more thing aim for Clarisse first" that was one fierce child she was only seven but she was an absolute beast. There was no doubt in his mind this was the demigod he was sent to protect.

They spent that entire period playing dodge-ball of course the team Clarisse was on won. After gym they had lunch Clarisse went to hang out with her favorite misfit Chris. He was two years older but they lived right across the street from each other.

"Hey Chris what's for lunch." Clarisse asked.

"Hey kid, I got ham and cheese sandwich, some grapes, a juice box, and a ho-ho. What about you?" Chris asked.

"First of all you're only two years older than me so you can't call me kid. Second I have PB&J, a fruit cup, some chocolate milk, and Oreo's." Clarisse told him.

Without even talking they immediately switched lunches like they did most days.

"So is you're mom still mad at you for hitting that girl." Chris asked.

"Yup I still have yet to see my PlayStation" Clarisse sighed sadly.

"You've gotta learn how to control yourself" Chris said "Don't let people get under your skin so easily."

"I don't know what happened it just came out of no where" Clarisse started " One second I was talking to her and the next second I had hit her which she totally deserved by the way."

'Whether or not she deserved it is not the question you can't just hit people for saying things" Chris told her "But like i said I'm on your side."

"You'd better be Rodriguez" She snorted "I'd hate to have to destroy you" she replied as the bell rung telling them to go back to their class.

the rest of the day went by uneventfully except for the fact that she noticed Coach Hedge lingering around.

Clarisse didn't take the bus home that day. A huge mistake she and Chris decided to walk home. There were coyotes really big coyotes that chased them for five blocks Until something or someone scared them away.

Clarisse walked into her house panting heavily. She was scared and she hated felling that way. She walked into the kitchen where her step father was sitting.

'Hey Matthew" Clarisse said to him.

"What's wrong, are you ok" he asked.

"Nothing, where's my mom"Clarisse asked.

"She won't be back until tomorrow." he replied.

"Did she say anything about her hostage" Clarisse asked hopefully.

"Uh yes" he said

Clarisse got really excited, she'd been grounded for nine whole days.

"She's gonna keep your PlayStation...I mean her hostage until you finish that list of chores she's been asking you to do for the last two weeks.

She groaned and grabbed the list that looked like it just kept getting longer and longer.

That night she was actually able to sleep since her ADHD kept her awake most nights. Just her luck she finally gets to sleep and she has nightmares about monsters attacking, wild boars and someone in red armor dying.

**Whew we made it to the end. I thought it would be fun to give Clarisse a back story. As always please read and review. *leaves behind snacks* See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew, two in a row I feel proud of myself. I hope you enjoy.**

The next day at school was like a blur. Clarisse couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had. Monsters weren't real so why did they seem so real like they were going to come out of her dream and get her. Then there was the wild boars that really made no sense since there were no boars in the desert. Then there was the last part, the girl in the armor dying. What was that supposed to mean. Was the girl her? No it couldn't have been her the girl she saw was much older and Clarisse didn't own any armor.

She was drawn from her thoughts by her teacher Mr. Ramone.

"Well Clarisse, since you obviously haven't been paying attention to any of my lessons today you can stay after class today." he told her.

Of course all the other kids started laughing and oohing at her. When the final bell of the day rang everyone grabbed their things and ran for the door, while Clarisse just sat there.

She got up from her desk and walked towards Mr. Ramone. "Look I'm sorry I'll try to pay attention better tomorrow." Clarisse started hoping he would give her a pass since she was diagnosed with ADHD since she was a small child.

"It's to late for that" He practically hissed at her.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Ramone" Clarisse was concerned "You're not gonna tell my mother are you" Clarisse did not want to get into any more trouble with her mom.

"No child I'm not gonna tell your mother." He said, Clarisse visibly sighed in relief.

"I'm going to destroy you." Mr. Ramone hissed and stared to glow.

Clarisse didn't even have time to think about what he had just said before he slashed at her with his claws. With lightning fast reflexes she jumped out of the way and fell to the floor. Clarisse scrambled to her feet and made a run for the door, but she wasn't fast enough Mr. Ramone jumped in front of the door blocking him. Clarisse went over to his desk and started throwing things at him. But they all just bounced harmlessly off him.

Mr. Ramone went back to his attacks but Clarisse dodged all of them with perfect precision. Clarisse couldn't help but smile you can't kill what you can't touch. He tried to go for her again but he failed again. Clarisse was starting to feel invincible. Her confidence went through the roof and she did something really stupid. She waited for the next strike and side stepped him closed the distance between them and pushed him. Her attack did no damage and he shot forward and speared her. He hit her so hard she flew across the room and her back and head connected with the wall with a violent thud. Her vision blurred and the last thing she remembered was a man running in with a bat, then she blacked out.

Coach Hedge waited until everyone left the school and carried Clarisse home.

Ms. La Rue looked at Coach Hedge "It's way to soon, she only seven."

"Those monsters that chased Clarisse and Chris home yesterday were serious business. That monster in the school was even more powerful it had the ability to manipulate the mist and make everyone believe that it was really a teacher." he told her. "Monsters like that give the most well trained demigods a hard time."

"I'd like to hold off a little longer." Ms. La Rue said.

Coach Hedge sighed " That's a bad idea. Once the monsters sense her they'll keep returning. But if that's what you want I'll continue to protect her from afar but she needs to go to camp."

"Thank you" Ms. La Rue said.

"If I can ask who's who father, if i know who it is I might just know what to expect and how to better protect her."

"Oh please you already know, there's only one god that could have fathered my little monster" she said smiling. "It's obviously..." she stopped when she heard Clarisse move in the next room "Ares" she whispered as she went to check on her daughter.

**The Next Day**

"Ow, what happened."

"Risse" A tiny voice said.

"Mathew why is your baby in here." Clarisse yelled. "Where are they Taylor".

"Outside" he replied pointing and walking into the room climbing onto her bed.

"No, bad baby, get off the bed." Clarisse groaned but the boy just laughed and hugged. She sighed and briefly hugged him back.

Clarisse got up and got ready for school and walked outside with with Taylor.

"Bye" Clarisse told her parents and brother.

"Where are you going ma'am" Ms. La Rue said. Clarisse sighed her mom only called her _ma'am_ when she was going to be impossible.

"School"

"You're taking the day off, since you fell yesterday."

"What, that didn't happen."

'Apparently you fell harder than we thought." Matthew said.

Clarisse felt really weird she couldn't put her finger on it but that explanation was incorrect.

"I'm fine and if I din't go to school Chris will kill me for abandoning him." Clarisse said then she took off running "I'm gonna be late bye."

** Hope you enjoyed it next one coming soon I promise. As always please review it gives me the ability to post faster. I'm also open to suggestions. Bye Bye.**

**P.S I didn't forget your cookies *leaves plate of Oreo's* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well back again hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Clarisse walked into the school expecting strange looks from people, or everyone to be on edge; but there was nothing. Everyone was just going about their business and acted like everything in the world was just fine.

"Hey kid" Coach Hedge called to her "Let me talk to you for a minute."

She walked over to him "What do you want."

"Don't so me your attitude kid" he said "You need to watch your back."

"What's that supposed to mean." Clarisse asked

"Just watch your back" he said walking off.

He left Clarisse standing in the hallway confused until she heard another voice.

"Hey kid." Chris said.

"If one more person calls me kid today they're getting beat up" she said punching Chris in he shoulder.

He ignored her assault and her tone "You remember your teacher? Mr. Ramone?"

"Uh...yeah" Clarisse said really confused.

"Well no one else does." Chris told her, he continued when he saw how completely lost she was. "If you don't believe me go to class and ask around nobody knows the guy." he said walking to class.

So that's what she did, she went around asking kids about Mr. Ramone, but she didn't find any leads. All she got was 'what are you talking about' and 'please don't hit me'. At the end of the day Clarisse started to walk home. She thought about waiting for Chris but didn't feel like having a conversation. She thought hard about what had happened the day before but nothing came up. She couldn't let it go something just wasn't right about this whole situation. Before she knew it she was home.

She opened the door "I'm home" she called.

"Come to the kitchen" her mom called back.

Clarisse walked into the kitchen to see her mom standing there decked out in her USMC uniform.

"Hello, mother"

"Why can't you be a normal child and call me mom or mommy."

Yeah maybe when hell freezes over Clarisse thought but she knew better than to say that out loud. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" Her mom said walking towards the stove where the oven alarm is going off.

"You're annoying you know that woman" Clarisse didn't mean to say it just slipped out.

"Wanna try that again marine." Her mom said narrowing her eyes. Clarisse winced her mom only called her marine when she was really angry, like do 100 push ups or no dinner angry.

"Sorry" Clarisse said quickly. She never apologized to anyone "I'm just frustrated"

"Why little warrior" Her mom said sensing that her daughter was really distraught.

"Because you said that I got hurt yesterday playing on the playground, right?"

"Yup" her mom replied.

"Well I don't play on the playground. I haven't been allowed to since the beginning of the year when I kicked ghat kid off the platform and screamed This is Sparta. " Clarisse told her.

Her mom had to hold back her laughter she had completely forgotten about that incident. She turned to face her daughter. "Listen Clarisse, the less you know the better, end of story."

Clarisse was about to say something but she couldn't there was a loud bang like an explosion. She got up and went to the window the last thing she expect to see was a giant...monster. Even worse it was about to eat Chris. Clarisse ran outside to Chris's side.

"Hey kid do you see the giant goat monster." Chris asked her as the creature stalked toward them.

"Goat monster, what are you talking about it's more lion than anything and why does it have a serpent tail." Clarisse said as they slowly backed away.

"It's called a Chimera" a voice called to them.

They looked and saw Coach Hedge jump over to them. Its when they noticed that he wasn't wearing pants and that he had goat legs.

Coach Hedge looked to Clarisse's mother "See Ms. La Rue I told you once the attacks start to get frequent it's no longer safe she has to go..NOW!.

The chimera jumped forward with deadly precision but Chris ran and Clarisse dodged rolled out of the way and kicked it in the side. Clarisse got up and ran towards the coach. The Chimera tried to attack her again but Coach Hedge hit it with a bat so hard it broke. The Chimera backed off to regroup and Clarisse started hitting it with rocks.

"Try this instead" he said handing Clarisse a dagger made of something Clarisse couldn't quite figure out.

"Clarisse be careful" her mom said "Please"

Clarisse smirked back at her mom "What are you gonna cry. Don't worry I got this. And for some reason Clarisse believed this, believed that she could destroy this monster.

She ran towards it to attack it, it swiped at her but she dodged it and tried to stab it. But the Chimera was fast it used it paw to throw her to the ground.

"CLARISSE" Chris yelled as he ran toward the Chimera, it easily swiped him to the side.

"Hey you overgrown lion goat whatever you are the only one that hurts that idiot is me. She yelled as she stabbed the dagger upwards into the Chimera's stomach. It howled in pain and rage and took off into the desert heat.

Coach Hedge and Ms. La Rue went to check on Clarisse and Chris hoping the two of them were OK.

Later That Night

"Matthew remember when you told about your time growing up in New York." Ms. La Rue asked.

"Yes, why?" He asked her.

"I was thinking of sending Clarisse to that military school you went to." She responded "Does that school accept 1st graders"

"Yup grades 1-12 they would even accept her in the middle of the year." he told her "I think it would be really good for Clarisse."

"She's not gonna like it" Ms. La Rue said in a sing song voice.

"I've known Clarisse for 2 years since she was 5 and I have never seen her like anything except maybe video games and as much as she doesn't want to admit Taylor, and her little friend Chris." he said "She'll get over it"

* * *

**OK so next chapter Clarisse will be at camp half-blood causing problems. As always please review...please I always leave you guys a bribe. See you next time. Here are your cookies *leaves chips ahoy***


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter please read and review.**

"I'm not going" Clarisse said angrily.

"C'mon there's no other safe place for you to be. If you stay here the monsters will eat you alive." Coach Hedge told her.

"Reese it's not like we have a choice our parent making us go." Chris said.

"I'm not leaving this neighborhood unless you give me a reason to." Clarisse said sneering.

"If you come with me you two might just figure out who your fathers are." Coach hedge said. He smirked because he had officially shut them up.

"What are you talking about" Clarisse said annoyed.

"You heard me" Coach Hedge said. "Now get a move on before I start bashing heads" he said swinging his bat around.

Without a word they walked out of the neighborhood and got on a bus to the train station. They made it to the station and boarded their train.

"OK guys welcome to your home for the next couple of days." Coach Hedge told them.

"What!" They both yelled.

Coach Hedge sighed "This is the safest way for people like you to travel. Flying is…well flying is not the best idea. And when it comes to driving let's just say that monsters have a thing for flipping over cars. So, stop complaining and enjoy the train. Oh, and try not to get into any trouble. It would suck to get kicked off the train."

The train trip for the most part was uneventful hey spent about 3 days on that train until it finally let them off in Orlando. They stayed there for a couple of days and got on a train to New York.

It was going well until Clarisse and Chris got antsy being cooped up on the train. First, Clarisse had tried to through a lady off the moving train for stepping on her foot. Next, she started a food fight in the dining hall that probably would have been ok or maybe even funny if she didn't start throwing plates and eating utensils as well. Then there was Chris the staff on the train had informed the people that there has been a string of thefts of very expensive items and their cabins needed to be searched. They found the stolen stuff hidden under the floorboards of Chris area.

So that's how they ended up stealing a car in Maryland.

"Don't be mad you don't know this but me and Chris have been banned or kicked out of 3 supermarkets, 5 malls, and the zoo…but don't ask about that one." Clarisse said.

"Not to mention a few places for skating." Chris added.

"You guys are skaters." Coach Hedge asked.

"Yup, I prefer using skates, but Clarisse has a board". Chris stated.

"Alright it's open" Coach Hedge said opening the car door. "Chris hotwire it."

"I don't know how" he replied.

"Just give it a try" Coach Hedge said and was not surprised at all when he heard the engine turn on.

They drove up to New York easily with no real problems. Coach Hedge stopped the car in front of a wooded area.

"Alright we're here we just have to go about 2 miles into the forest." Coach Hedge told them.

They ran into the forest hoping that nothing would jump out and try to kill them. Well at least that's what Chris and Coach Hedge thought. Clarisse was hoping to get another chance at that monster that attacked her and mad her mom send her away. But nothing happened they crossed the camp borders without a problem.

"You two can crash in the Big House tonight but when the sun comes up you will officially be a part of Camp Half-Blood." Coach Hedge told them.

They went in and crashed on the couch until morning.

"Good Morning it's time to wake up" Chiron said.

Chris and Clarisse just slept on. Coach Hedge walked over to the couch and tipped it over.

"What's your problem?" Chris yelled.

While Clarisse just calmly sat up "Is it noon?"

"No" Chiron said.

"I don't wake up until noon on Saturday's" she said as she flopped backdown.

Chris grabbed the vase on the table and dumped the water on her.

"You bastard" she yelled and pounced on Chris putting him in a headlock.

They rolled around wrestling on the floor. Chiron sighed and stood up from his wheelchair. And slammed his hooves on the floor.

Chris and Clarisse stopped and looked up at him in shock and horror.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Chiron." Chiron told them smiling.

**Alright chapter finished. Please review, here are your cookies. *leaves plate of double chocolate cookies***


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you know that you have a horse butt?" Chris asked.

Chiron sighed "Yes child, I am quite aware of that fact." He said while shaking his head "Why don't you tell me your names."

"I'm Chris and that's Clarisse. What is this place?"

"Well as I stated previously this is Camp Half-Blood. The only safe place for demigods to train and learn to use their powers safely." Chiron replied.

"Demigods?" Clarisse asked "You mean like Hercules?"

"Yes one of your parents is one of the gods." Chiron responded.

"A god" Clarisse asked confused "You mean like Zeus and Hera?" Clarisse said as she and Chris looked around when they heard lightning strike.

"Yes the very same though I caution you against just throwing their names around like that and when you do always use reverence such as Lord and Lady and sir and ma'am." Chiron taught them.

Chiron moves them from where they were sitting on the floor to the table out on the porch. From there they saw different people running around in armor sword fighting and doing target practice.

Within the next few minutes a man walked out in leopard print pants.

"Oh you must be newbies. I guess I must introduce myself once again, I am Mr.D."

"Mr. D?" Clarisse asked "Is that short for something?"

Mr.D ignored the question and proceeded to make a bottle of wine appear out of thin air.

"Dude it's ten in the morning you're really gonna start drinking now?" Chris asked.

"Do not refer to me as if I am your friend. I am far from it." Mr D responded angrily "I hope you learn some respect while your here if anything."

"You're the drunk guy" Clarisse said "Dionysus" Clarisse said.

"Chiron if one more of these brats calls me the drunk guy I will turn them into a grape vine." Mr. D said annoyed. "Speaking of which aren't they kinda little to be brought to camp now?"

"They were being attacked by monsters often and they live in the desert. Where you know monsters don't usually attack unless they are specifically sent there." Chiron replied.

"Now we'll just have you watch the orientation video and get you settled into Cabin 11." Chiron told them.

"That's a no on the film Chiron the VCR has been stolen and if it's by who I think it is we'll never see it again" Mr. D replied.

Chiron sighed " I guess I'll teach you about the camp briefly while I walk you to Cabin 11."

Chiron explained to them about how camp days went the campfire at night and how they can get the most out of their experience there. He then asked them if they had any questions.

"Why Cabin 11?" Chris asked.

"Cabin 11 is where all the unclaimed demigods are placed, when your godly parent claims you if it's not Hermes of course you will be put in your parents Cabin. Chiron told them.

"And just how long does it take to be claimed?" Clarisse asked him.

Chiron just sighed and shook his head "The gods have a lot of demigod children it could take a while for you to be claimed. It all depends on if your parent even knows you've made it to camp. Especially since you are so young."

Clarisse sighed this was going to be annoying she could just tell. When they made it to Cabin 11, they were introduced to the leader.

When it was time for lunch, they all went to the pavilion and sat at table 11 in front of empty cups and plates.

"Ok watch this" The cabin leader said Clarisse couldn't remember his name not that she didn't care but her ADHD distracted her, and she wasn't exactly trying the hardest to pay attention to what Chiron was telling her.

He pointed to his plate "Macaroni and cheese" and it appeared on his plate. He then pointed to his cup and said ginger ale.

"I want a triple cheeseburger and fries also a root beer" Clarisse said and was completely surprised when it actually appeared. "I want to live here forever."

"I want a whole pizza with everything hold the anchovies and pineapples that's not a pizza thing." Chris started.

"Look the plate doesn't care about your views on pizza "Clarisse said.

"Quiet you" he said pushing her "I want a mountain dew." The drink filled in the cup.

"Shall we" he said looking at her.

Clarisse sighed "Do you really have to ask every time" she said as she took her drink and mixed it with hers.

"Ok guys before you eat, we have to sacrifice some food to your godly parent" some girl said.

"Who are you and why." Chris asked.

"I already introduced myself to you guys you don't remember"

They both just looked at each other. "So, let's go do that offering." Clarisse said getting up.

They walked over to the giant offering fire. They observed as the all the other cabin 11 members did their offerings and went to do theirs.

"Well here you go whoever you are" Chris said he stepped to the side to let Clarisse go.

"Here you go I hate broccoli, so I figured since I also hate you, you and the broccoli deserve each other." As she through the broccoli got thrown in the fire seemed to get angry.

"I think you just made your dad angry." Chris said laughing and shoving her.

"He deserves it, I've never seen or heard of him until now so he gets to be healthy."

**Up On Olympus**

"Ok whose child just gave them broccoli" Zeus asked laughing. None of the gods responded though Zeus did notice that Ares was looking a little annoyed.

**Camp**

"OK guys" the Cabin Leader who they now know is named Grant said "We only have a short amount of time to get our newbies trained in time for capture the flag tonight.

"The horse guy said we only play on Friday evenings." Clarisse said.

"Well last night at the camp fire the Athena cabin insulted the Ares cabin and the big brutes challenged them to a game tonight." Grant told them. "I hope you're ready to work hard cause we only have a few hours to get you ready."


End file.
